


Drinking Buddies for a Night

by SRN (a_b_b_e)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b_b_e/pseuds/SRN
Summary: Transformationstuck prompt:"Jasprosesprite Goes Full Doll, Roxy Delighted, Whoops All The Stuffing Came Out"Not as much delight here as one might hope.





	Drinking Buddies for a Night

"I'm your sprite, honeybuns, you can't tell me you can't pull something suitable from your ass." Jasprosesprite^2 floated just above the bar-stool, in their usual kaleidoscope of color. The place was dead enough the bartender had stepped out for a smoke from a candy cigar.

"i cn pull anythin from mai ass you want kitten." Roxy was mostly sticking to the lighter drinks - she had sort of wished she could have gone bar-hopping with her full-blooded mother/daughter, but Rose had seemed convinced something would go badly if she imbibed. A chance meeting had given an alternative.

"Then give this doll something that'll knock the stuffing out of it."

"i cn work with tat," Roxy closed her eyes, and with a practiced slight of hand, appeared to produce a brown glass ~~bottom~~ bottle from her rump, "lesse... clovers destuffer... whatsit, an ol timey cold remedy? "

"Perfect," The sprite slid over a shot glass, "Hit Me."

No sooner had Roxy served up a double shot than Jasprose downed it, "I detect flavors of... Engine Oil, Whisky, maybe a dead ra... ugh..." Jasprose hunched over, holding their stomach, "I'm gonna want a chaser... I..." They practically fell out of there air, starting a horrible series of coughs.

At First Roxy was only a little worried. "yu got a hairball kit?" Then the sprite started foaming at the mouth the string of "oh shits" began. Her mind raced - Activated Charcoal? That's what you were supposed to give poisoned people right? How do you activate char-

Jasprose vomited hard. And... no. it wasn't foam. It was stuffing. Jasprose was vomiting out stuffing.

Literal prompts were bad things. When would The Rogue of Void remember this. And... Roxy didn't remember Jasprose being full of doll stuffing before? They were always a real soft hug, but stuffing? Roxy had assumed it was the fur. Maybe it had something to do with that fancy Jaspersprite in the mix...

Whatever the reason, they were defiantly full of it. The more stuffing issued from their mouth, the thinner the sprite looked - shit - their limp legs were almost pulled in, and the hacking coughing continued.

Voidy things. Anything? Had to get Jasprose someplace safe safe. Barely thinking, Roxy scooped up what she could get of Jasprose and voided elsewhere.

A long moment later, the carapace bartender returned - apparently the last guests for the night had skipped out. He started to clean up - slipping the bottle left behind on the counter out of sight.

\------------------------------------

It was on a random rooftop that Roxy watched Jasprose continue to vomit their fluffy insides. Which - actually seemed to pretty much be doll stuffing?

Those... were inverted feet coming out their mouth. Ok.

Should Roxy just... stuff it all back in once Jasprose was done? Did she need to zap over to a craft store and get clean stuff?

Now the arms were being pulled in... Jasprose was trying to resist that, and they did for a moment - then their head sorta caved in.

Roxy watched as the last bit emptied. Was Jasprose breathing? Did Jasprose normally breathe? The intermittent blinking had at least stabilized.

What was left - besides a pile of wadded, dingy stuffing - was some of the softest fur she had ever touched - possibly because there was nothing to stop her hands from sinking into it. "hey, kit, yu still with me?"

Jasprosesprite's face - even inverted and poking out from beneath a row of teeth - still looked oddly like a face turned inside out. the eyes slowly looked around, unfocused - not that they would be able to see anything with face-tentacles caught in the folds.

"yr gonna be alright kitty, mama rox know just what ya need."

\------------------------------------

The Camera-Troll counted down with his fingers, signaled.

"Thanks Penzot, and good evening everyone, tonight we need your help to track down a possible juju around West City Laundromat. As you can see in this store footage, this Blonde Human came in an hour ago with what looks like a long garment rolled under her arm. Trolls using the Laundromat at the time describe her as 170cm, rather average looking, secretive, and possibly drunk. What happened next is why police are looking for her: About 20 minutes after her load started, it escaped from the washer, knocking it over before attempting to assault another customer. The human then grabed what is currently assumed to be a juju and fled. If you know this human, or see her wandering around, please contact your block Legislacerator. This human is not considered dangerous, but the juju may be, so do not approach them. If you are watching this, please turn yourself in for the safety of our community. More as this story develops. Back to you, Penzot."

\------------------------------------

Roxy was hiding on a rooftop. Again. Trying to wring out as much water as she could from what was left of her drinking buddy - at least the failed attempt at washing had not included laundy soap. She'd lost track of the stuffing. Police cars circled the laundromat she had ran from minutes before, quiet, but light flashing. There was a News van. An overly loud TV two buildings over repeated the report.

"hoo i wus supposed ta set a good example... ahhhhh.... i don wanna go to jail...."

An empty, inverted arm patted her on the shoulder, she thought. No, it had just falling on it after the last wring. Jasprose still hadn't moved since the dash towards that on troll. At least the nes hadn't reported them being hurt.

"an i gott get you fixed up. think, landy, think. right, i gott get yu straighted first, kitty."

Roxy awkwardly tried to un-invert Jasprosesprite's hollowed form - still a little damp - but found it impossible to get them to look like anything other than a bag, reaching in and trying to arrange things arm-deep in their mouth.

Roxy stared at the eyes gazing at her over her shoulder. She gasped. "gott it!!"

Freeing her arm, Roxy stripped down to her underwear - not particularly caring where it all fell. "kay kitten, i wont evn make ya wait to eat my as over this, you can do it right now."

Jasprose did have teeth- which Roxy did try to avoid - and a tongue - which she figured she could always pull back into place once the deed was done. But they also seemed to have ponderously stretchy cheeks and neck, which Roxy carefully fed her legs into, inching the lips over her thighs and waist, sliding leg through leg and arm through arm feeding the edges of her bra past the gums, shaking herself to try and get sightly different anatomies to fit each other convincingly - then carefully drawing the floppy skull cap over her own, until just her face peaked out behind teeth and gums.

Just where had that tongue - oh she felt it, somehow wedged under a bra strap - the encased arm reached down her ... No, Jasprose's ... throat, dragging the tongue to as close of a natural position as-

Jasprosesprite had some idea what was going on as their mouth snapped shut. There was a mess down below they really should go and apologize for - that had been a real banger of a night, too bad Roxy had skipped. But oh, whatever that drink had been - Jasprose felt so stiff right now. A long moment to stretch, swinging their arms and getting a few unexpected pops, bending forward and back to get some crunching loud enough to be unnerving - hmm. Stuffing shouldn't crunch. And they still felt a little sluggish - but that could wait - a quick jump off the side of the building, and Jasprose was floating to the street below.

"Hey news lady~!"

Jasprosesprite^2 was going to be on TV tonight.

\------------------------------------

It was Dark. Roxy didn't really mind. Bones snapped as she was folded over in half - that was ok, it was just another fluffy feeling. The feeling was delicious. The sounds had gone. They were delicious...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, AO3, for breaking on the troll's quirk. At least you can read the whole thing now.


End file.
